Oh crap my birthday!
by Dallasbaby212
Summary: Stella planned something special for Mac's birthday. More to come I promise. K just incase.
1. Buzz me in

**Disclamer: I don't own anything ( I can wish though, right?)**

Pairing: Mac/Stella

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still dark outside at 6:00 a.m. when Stella Bonasera walked up to Mac Taylor's apartment. She had coffee, breakfast, and his gift. She rang the buzzer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it is Stella buzz me in."

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"Just let me in. Please?"

"Fine." She walked up to his apartment and knocked on the door on the door. Like usual it took one knock and 5 seconds later Mac opened the door.

"What are you doing here at six in the morning?"

"Well it's good to see you too." She said as she pretended to be hurt. He grinned.

"It's early."

"Mac, there are some days when you are at the office at seven. And that's 'cause you never went home." She said with a laugh. Stella was still standing outside of his apartment.

"Come on in Stel. So what are you doing here?"

"Oh please. You don't think I would actually forget, did you?"

"Forget what?"

"Are you joking?"

"Stella, I truly don't know what you are talking about. It's too early."

"I can't believe you." She took her cell phone and called his cell phone. Stella had changed his ring tone when he forgot it in his office. His phone now had the birthday song.

"Oh crap my birthday!"

"You seriously forgot?" She sat down on his couch and laid out the food.

"I guess so." He said as he sat next to her.

"Okay well, here is your gift."

"I can't believe you remembered and I didn't."

"Mac, in the ten years that you've known me have I ever forgotten an important date?" He gave a hearty laugh.

"I tell you every year to not get me anything."

"And every year I ignore you. Just open the gift." He opened the present and grinned.


	2. Pictures and Kisses

"Please tell me you like it." In the box was a photo album.

He carefully flipped it open. On the first page was a picture of his and Claire's wedding. Stella bit her lip in nervousness. There was a picture that she called their "family portrait". It had Mac and herself standing in the back next to Sid with Flack, Lindsay, Adam, Hawkes, Angell, and Danny sitting on the floor with innocent smiles on. Mac spent the next couple of minutes going through the pictures. There was a picture of all of them at Halloween. Mac was a soldier. Stella was a queen. Adam and Hawkes were the Men in Black. Danny and Flack were gangsters. Angell was an equestrian. Lindsay was a cowgirl. Sid was a killer doctor. Mac finally looked up at Stella.

"I love it." He said. Stella let out a deep breathe.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, Stel. I love it."

"What was your favorite picture?" She asked.

"Um… this one." He said pointing to a picture of Mac in between Stella and Clair. They were kissing his cheeks. They both smiled.

"You want some coffee?"

"Sure."

"Milk and 3 sugars, right?"

"You know me so well." They both laughed. Mac got both coffees and went back to the couch. He set the coffees on the table and looked at her. He sat down next to her.

"I don't know how to thank. This is the best gift I have received in a long time. Thank you so much." _"Just do it." _he told himself. He leaned in and kissed her. Stella was completely and didn't react. Mac was starting to pull away, scared that he had just ruined his friendship when Stella started to kiss him back. Stella ran her hands through his hair. She started to lean back and he followed. Stella was flat on her back and Mac was on top of her. They pulled apart gasping for air. Mac realized that he was on top of her. They were both nervous. Mac got off of her and stood up.

"Stella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Mac said hoping that she wasn't mad at him. Stella didn't know what to think.

_"Maybe it was an accident. Maybe he didn't mean to kiss me."_

"Mac It's okay. We can forget about it." She said in a low voice.

"Okay." He responded. She was trying so hard not to cry. She faced the door.

"I have to go. I'll see for dinner tonight okay." She started to open the door. Mac rushed behind her. He placed one hand on her hip and the other over her hand which was on the doorknob. Stella winced at the feel of his touch.

"Stella what's wrong?" He asked. She didn't answer him.

_"Tell him! Tell him now! This is Mac Taylor he wouldn't have kissed you if he didn't like you like that."_

"Nothing's wrong Mac." She said. He slowly closed the door and turned her around. She was crying. Mac held her hands and pulled closer to him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You. I want you, Mac." She answered without hesitation.

"Then why did you say to forget about it?" He asked pulling her closer.

"I thought that's what you wanted." She said looking up at him. He kissed her more sweetly this time. His arms held her body close to his. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. Once again they broke apart gasping for air.

"I love you, Stella Bonasera."

"I love you too, Mac Taylor." She said. Her phone rang.

"Bonasera." She answered.

"We're here."


End file.
